Forgotten Places
by Snow Tigers and Rainbows
Summary: Some people were just forgotton. A story about my 3 OCs and their supposedly 'forgotton' adventure.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: Hi! this is my first ever fanfiction, so please constructive criticism and not stuff that makes people feel bad. R&R please!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"This is it." The white haired girl said, pointing to what seemed like a rock wall.

The three ninja, who hide their faces behind masks, crept forward towards the rock wall. It was almost ironic how the hunters that had murdered so many people were now being hunted. Sliding around a corner of stone, another member of the team spoke.

"Bloody hell, Chi, are you sure?" A teenage boy around 18 questioned the white haired girl.

"Quite sure, Zero. Do you not trust me?" the girl responded in a mock sarcastic voice. "Even Sapphire agrees." Chi pointed to the third member, who was currently observing the mock squabble. As she was pointed at, the girl let out a huff of annoyance and proceeded towards the wall of rock.

"Well, are you coming?" The girl questioned the two, who were still whisper-arguing.

"Of course!" Chi muttered, following behind Zero. Since she had a mask on, Chi was able to hide her annoyance quite well. Sapphire and Zero had stopped up ahead.

They all were uniform. Each had matching chest plates, arm guards, black shirt, pants, even shoes. Their masks were the only difference, being different animals for each member. Chi had a raven, Zero had a bear, Sapphire had a tiger. They were unique to their person; it made them stand out among the others of their profession. Each member had a different mask, no one could have the same mask. It was an age old tradition in the shadow organization. The organization that was the base of all hidden villages, the base of the shinobi world. If this organization didn't exist, the ninja economy would collapse. Their symbol proudly displayed on each members' arms, they were, and are, unstoppable. They were Anbu, the Black OPs of the ninja world.

Sapphire took one look at the rock wall, then turned to her comrades. She shrugged, gave a small grunt of annoyance, and smashed the wall to pieces. It was quite a feat. Humming contentedly, she strolled right into the huge hole that had been formed seconds ago. It was funny how Chi and Zero hadn't noticed anything, other than the fact that Sapphire was pissed off.

"Still with me?" She asked, turning to face her teammates.

"Well... yeah!" Chi muttered, stalking up to where Sapphire stood, waiting impatiently. Zero had ran in front of Sapphire, going into recon mode.

"I'll scout ahead. You two get ready for something big..." Zero said, tapping his communicator to indicate that he would buzz them when it was all clear. Then he disappeared. It was a technique that only the Anbu knew, some chunin complained and said it was only for them to seem cool.

"Something big, eh?" Chi asked, and Sapphire shrugged again.

Sapphire was said to be directly related to Uchiha Sasuke, but she denied all claims and said she came from across the sea. Zero had been one of Orochimaru's sick experiments, and the result from the experiments had been a freak accident. Zero had a half Byakugan half Sharingan eye that was completely useless. It had been functioning when the eye had been created, but then slowly faded to a non-usable state. Zero had been very frustrated when Sapphire and Chi had rescued him and other people who had been in the base they had raided. Chi had been completely normal, until her father had moved her to Suna, saying Suna was so much better than Konoha. There, Chi learned the Ninja art of puppetry, trained by Kankuro himself. It was surprising when her father had moved her back to Konoha, telling her at the young age of 14, that she should join Anbu. By that time, Sapphire had already joined, already feared by many. Chi was placed on a team with Sapphire and two others, and they had raided one of Orochimaru's bases.

Now the two girls stood, expecting completely different things. Sapphire was expecting a silent infiltration and assignation. Chi was expecting; no, wanted, a huge bloody battle. Of course, it would be the enemy all bloody and torn to pieces. Chi almost expected her team, being team captain, to rip the enemy into shreds. She knew after awhile Sapphire need to vent compressed stress, anger or annoyance. She usually vented it by turning a forested training field into a vast, barren wasteland. Other than that, she would request a difficult mission that included a lot of killing. The girls were on edge, waiting for Zero to buzz them.

But Zero's buzz never came.


	2. Chapter 2: The Story Gets Better

**A/N: Hi! Here is the lovely second chapter of Forgotten Places. It takes place before Sasori and Deidara join Akatsuki. Sapphire is 16, Chi is 19, Zero is 18. The Konoha peeps are around 12. Sasuke hasn't defected yet. I think i'm planning a time skip to Shippuden sometime near. R&R please!**

Chapter 2: The Story Gets Better

It had been three hours since Zero had left. Chi was pacing, and Sapphire was meditating.

"What if he's in trouble?" Chi asked suddenly, bring Sapphire back to reality.

"Then he would've buzzed us. Stop worrying so much." Sapphire muttered, taking a deep breath.

Just as Sapphire said that, both their intercoms buzzed. Sapphire jumped up, and Chi pulled a kunai from her pocket.

"Let's roll."

Both girls crept forward, staying close to the rock walls if the cave. They came to a huge cavern, with a pool of water at the bottom. The cave they had be walking in stopped when it opened up to the cavern. Jumping down, Sapphire ran her fingers against the walls, checking if any chakra signals were present. There was Zero's prominent one, and two others, presumably the target's.

"Feel anyone?" Chi asked, observing all possible ambush sites.

"Zero and two others." Sapphire replied. She continued touching the wall fleetingly, only making contact with the rock every now and then. Then she confirmed what she had said earlier. She nodded. Chi hummed, as if she was planning their next move.

"Could you zero in on Zero's signature?" She asked, tapping the wall.

"Trying" Sapphire muttered, as if she was concentrating on something great.

"Got it. Down that passage, then a right. He should be in that chamber." Sapphire concluded.

"Stay together. Only advice I got." Chi said, moving towards the hallway.

The girls crept forward, again, being extremely careful. Sapphire seemed calm and collected, and even though Chi seemed to not get along with Zero, she was worried about him. She was jumping at every sound. Finally, Sapphire had had enough of Chi's behavior.

"Quit it. It's annoying." Sapphire drawled, poking Chi.

"You're right. I need to act clam and- oh, just screw it. I'm scared as hell." Chi exclaimed, and Sapphire clamped her hand over Chi's mouth.

"You idiot! They've probably heard us now! There goes all chance of stealth!" Sapphire growled, obviously irritated. It seemed as if the thin barrier over Sapphire's annoyance and idiotic tolerator had broken. She was ticked off. She wouldn't take anymore.

"Oh. Whoops..." Chi nervously giggled, absolutely terrified now.

"Sorry. Doesn't. Cut. It." Sapphire ground out. Her pupils were a shade of purple, and they scared the crap out of anyone who saw them. Chi and Zero had decided it was a sort of Kekkai Genkai, one the only existed oversea. Sapphire had never denied nor confirmed their thoughts. She was in what Zero and Chi called 'I'll murder anyone in my path' mode, where she was extremely pissed, and really wanted to get whatever annoyed her finished. She grabbed Chi's collar, dragging her along.

"If you don't pull your self together right NOW, I will demand that Zero take your place." She growled, shoving Chi against the wall.

"Ow! Sapphire, stop! I didn't mean to! I was just worried!" She whispered, hoping Sapphire would calm down. And she did.

"Fine. Just put yourself together so we can get this damn mission over with." She muttered, letting go of Chi.

"Thank you."

"I don't want your thanks." Sapphire growled, whipping around.

"Okay!" Chi said, backing up with her hands in front of her body.

"Now, who do we have here?" A voice asked. The girls whipped around in the direction of the voice, only to find no one there.

"What the hell? Show yourself, you coward!" Chi shouted, slowly turning in a circle.

"Shh. Chi, you go find Zero. I'll handle this bastard." Sapphire said, pushing Chi in the direction of the chamber Zero was said to be in. Chi immediately began running, only turning back once. When she turned back around, towards the chamber, she felt all hell break loose.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Sapphire to locate the enemy. It wasn't hard to completely obliterate the surrounding area with one punch. Sapphire used a technique similar to Tsunade and Sakura, where she charged her punches with chakra. She and her opponent went flying, but Sapphire recovered quickly. She landed on a wall, sticking to the vertical surface by lacing her feet with chakra. She then pushed out of her frog-like crouch, which sent her directly towards her opponent.

Her opponent could be said to be handsome, with his flaming red hair. Sapphire had identified the male as Akasuna no Sasori, also known as Sasori of the Red Sand. He was Suna's puppet prodigy, a master of the trade. That's why Sapphire had sent Chi to get Zero. It would've been Chi's demise. All her puppets were ones that Sasori had made. She had always liked his style of making the puppets, so she had raided the room where they were kept. That meant Sasori knew the puppets inside and out, all the techniques, and such. Chi would've been crushed.

Sasori felt Sapphire coming, and he readied his puppets. Sapphire felt his chakra stings attempt to latch onto her, but she brushed them off easily. One of Sasori's puppets sent a round of shuriken towards Sapphire, and she barely was able to dodge them. She was busy with one puppet already, two puppets would be a handful. She needed help.

* * *

Chi immediately felt two chakra signatures flare up, signaling the beginning of a battle. She quickened her pace, reaching the chamber faster than she anticipated. Zero was in fact inside, having a silent stare-off with a blonde male. His hair was awfully feminine, pulled into a ponytail in back of his head. Chi knew exactly who it was. He was all over the bingo book, and her memories.

"Deidara. Fancy seeing you here, 'brother'." Chi growled, pouncing on the male. He rolled out of the way, and Chi flipped in midair to avoid falling on the ground.

"Now, now, Chi-chan, you know I never meant to stay." The blonde chastised, wagging his finger.

Zero was awfully confused. What was the connection between the two? Were they really related? Was it just a big joke?

"Wait! Are you two really related?" Zero asked, stepping next to Chi.

"No." Deidara responded, not wanting to elaborate.

"In that case, then I can kick your ass without feeling too bad!" Zero shouted, engaging the blonde.

Zero flipped, twirled, ducked, sidestepped, dodged everything and anything that came his way. Dederia was getting frustrated. His actions were becoming reckless. Suddenly, he flung a clay bomb at Zero, totally unexpected. Zero had no where to go. He was trapped.

Just as the bomb was going to hit him, Chi dove in it's path. She grabbed it, and landed in a roll.

Then the bomb exploded.


End file.
